


boredom

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: Wattpad Requests [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Kai's just bored. Why not mess with Cole?
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago)
Series: Wattpad Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	boredom

"Fight me." Kai was laying down, draped over the back of the couch, staring at basically nothing.

Cole sat opposite of him, tapping away at his phone, not paying attention. "Mhm."

"Pay attention to me-" Kai groaned, his hair unruly and a mess. The fire ninja got little to no response other than a grunt, so he decided to snatch the other's device, dashing off with it.

"Hey!" He heard the earth ninja's yell from the room behind him, that stab of boredom gone, replaced with a new sense of exhilaration pulsing through his veins. Cole would be after him now, but this was _fun._

He dashed past Zane, who seemed to be disoriented by the running boy, a questioning look in his robotic eyes. "No time to talk!"

Kai ran on, eventually getting outside and beginning to run through the nearby forest. The other boy wouldn't be able to catch him so quick now.

He stopped behind a tree and fumbled with the phone, thankfully not dropping it. He wasn't able to unlock it, but he was able to get into the camera.

Red took a few pictures of himself before spamming the picture button on a nearby tree.

_Boy, how mad Cole would be- But it would be so worth it._

Hearing the yells of the aforementioned boy, he laughed, taking his finger off of the picture button and changing it to video, recording the yelling as the other got closer.

Snickering, Kai positioned himself so he could jump out and scare the other.

_Ready..._

_Set..._

_Go!_

He jumped out with a yell, Cole nearly falling over. "What did you do that for?!"

"I thought it would be funny." Red stuck his tongue out, the phone still recording.

Black raised an eyebrow. "You know what would be funny?"

"What?"

"This." Cole gave him a kiss, the other making a loud squeaking noise grabbing his phone back and walking off. Kai was left standing alone, bewildered.

"Hey wait!" Cole heard Kai behind to run after him.

"I can't believe he got that on video for me. How nice he is..."


End file.
